Two Worlds
by catmoose
Summary: Bella is a child of Zeus, but Edward doesnt know. When The Mist is dissapearing in the wake of Kronos' defeat, is she prepared for her two lives to meet? Is anything as it seems? usual pairings, rated T to be safe. Spoilers for Last Olympian!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i know i should be updating my other twilight fic, but i hit a bit of writers block/procrastination/laziness, so i'll get it out at one point in the next few days**

**but im really excited about this one, so i thought id post it ^^ just to let ya know, its all gonna be in bella's POV unless stated otherwise. ( i might throw in some edward or third person POV later)**

**disclaimer: AUGH twice the sadnesss**

**i dont own twilight...or percy jackson.... *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 1

Class was hellish that day. Edward was out on a "camping trip", which left me to deal with Mike, Jessica, and their constant chatter all day. I walked into Bio still hoping my Bronze haired Adonis (heehee) would be sitting in his seat, even though I had said goodbye that morning. I was also hoping the 'back off' vibes I was giving out would keep Mike at bay, but he was as oblivious as always. I fingered the lightning bolt shaped pendant that I now hung on the outside of my clothing. Since my "little trip" to New York, I had taken up the habit of wearing it every day. Not that I could leave it at home, my father had made it so no matter what I did, it always appeared around my neck. I usually just tucked it under my blouse.

Maybe I haven't been too clear. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am the daughter of Zeus. Renée Dwyer is my mother, and Thalia Grace is my sister. I had been living, not in Arizona, but in New York for the majority of my life. About two weeks ago, I rushed off to help Percy and Annabeth defeat the Titan, Kronos. While there I kicked some major monster ass, but I also lost one of my best friends in the world. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. And one of the bravest half-bloods I know.

Needless to say, Edward was quite pissed when I got back from my mysterious and unplanned New York vacation, with some minor cuts, bruises and sprains. I still haven't been "ungrounded" as I like to call it. I can't so much as breathe without Edward's permission. But he had to hunt, so I'm free to practice my sword skills and Iris message my friends all I want. Until Sunday, that is.

My blade is much like Percy's, but lighter. Her name is Cirrus; she is Celestial Bronze with wispy white patterns across the blade. The hilt has a lightning bolt engraved in gold. The symbol of my father, and a way to let any monsters know they've screwed with the wrong half-blood. Cirrus is also a way to channel electricity into my opponent.

Mr. Banner started droning on about the correct way to hold the microscopes we would be using tomorrow. I didn't pay attention, since we had all learned this in 8th grade. My attention instead was focused at the clock. Today was an early release because of some mega wicked important national announcement, so this class was the last of the day.

_One hydra head and two hydra heads and 3 hydra heads and…_

_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, DIIIIIIIIIII~**_

I gratefully jumped out of my seat and bolted from the classroom at a speed to rival Edward's (well, not really). I jogged across the parking lot to my car, and after dropping my keys in numerous puddles, I managed to get the cab unlocked. I joined the queue out of school, and prayed silently for the line to move faster.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hadn't even unlocked the front door when a suspicious looking mailman popped out of nowhere.

"Lord Hermes." I said, inclining my head as pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I expected him to smile jovially at me, deliver a letter from camp (or perhaps my father) then disappear in the blink of an eye the way gods usually do. But he seemed tense.

"Bella. I've been sent to retrieve you and Annabeth and bring you to New York right away. There is a pressing matter to which we must all attend." I sighed. Trouble, and not even a month after the last epic battle.

"Sure, Hermes. Just let me write a note to my stepdad and I'll be ready to go. "

He snapped his fingers. "No need, already taken care of. Now, just one more stop in San Francisco and we can begin."

"Begin what?" I asked. But the messenger god ignored me, and in a flash of green light we were standing on a small boat in San Francisco bay.

* * *

**Ok, what did you all think? love it? hate it? **

**sorry about the shortness! the next chapter WILL be longer!**

**review!!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**oks,, heres chapter 2 ^^ i'm hoping i can crank out the next one in a week at least, but i'm a known procrastinator. so if its been a month since a chapters been posted, feel free to send me a PM or something telling me to get my butt to work lol XD**

**Disclaimer: djfnagluhtuhgjnldkapopewq i dont own twilight or percy jackson *tear***

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

You would think that he could have done his godly thing and zap us into Annabeth's living room. But no, we had to cram ourselves onto a cable car. The ride took way too long, so I busied myself with Edward. Crap, he's gonna kill me. Or expect an explanation. The former seemed better than the latter, with my family. I had to pull my elbow out from between an overweight businessman and a tiny Asian woman with a buttload of groceries to check my phone. One missed text message, guess who that was from?

_Bella, you better call, like NOW. I can tell you won't, but you know I have to ask. Edwards gonna check in soon and you know I can't lie. So you better tell me whatever's going on or you won't be leaving your house for the next 38 years. _

Ugh. Alice.

I couldn't deal with her right now. Once I have Annabeth's brain on my side I would think of an explanation. So I sent Alice a text back.

_Al – Something came up. My uncle Herm is sick. I'm in LA, I'll call you later. It's kinda hectic right now. Tell Edward not to get his panties in a bunch. _

I sighed, Hermes looked over at me. "Can't you just… poof us there?" I snapped. He smirked.

"Gods don't poof. We just appear, in a godly fashion." He said grinning. But before he finished speaking, we were there outside Annabeth's house. I rang the bell, but before I could blink, Hermes snapped his fingers and the door opened with a bang. "showoff." I muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabeth didn't need to be asked twice. As soon as she caught sight of us she got a huge smile on her face and went to go pack a bag. Which was so not fair, because I couldn't even leave a note.

Once she let her father know she was leaving (I grumbled at this) we stepped out the door. Except there wasn't a hallway on the other side. On the other side of the door was camp half blood.

And waiting on the other side was Percy, who looked like he couldn't contain his happiness.

Before anyone could as much as blink, Annabeth was on Percy, giving him the tightest (and cutest) hug.

I heard some yells of "finally!" and "get a room!" coming from the cabins. And I'll admit, I mouthed the words to a very startled but pleased Percy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," I began "why are we here?"

Chiron gave a heavy sigh. "Kronos did something. We aren't sure what, or that its even Kronos, but it all began after the battle in New York."

"Ok. So what. Is. It." Annabeth said. We were both tired with the vagueness.

"The Mist is disappearing."

It was dead quiet. Then, "WHAT?!!! THISISAJOKESTOPITNOWBRINGMEBACKTOFORKSNOW!" Mr. D chuckled. "Now now. Don't be so unruly. It's not a joke whatsoever. The big guys up on Olympus wants all the Half-bloods as close as possible. The fewer mortals that accidently see a hellhound attack the better."

"But, what about our families? Monsters will follow our scents. Our parents and friends will be unguarded!" Annabeth protested. I knew that the Cullens might be able to defeat any lower level monsters, but if anything particularly nasty came at them, I feared they wouldn't make it.

Mr. D tapped his foot impatiently. "We'll keep an eye out for 'em. So I suggest going to your cabin and awaiting orders from the 600th floor." Annabeth began to protest, but with a look from Chiron, we all trudged back to our bunks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow. My room, while big and lonely, felt more like home than Forks ever did. But for the first time at camp, I dreamed of Edward.

As a half blood, our dreams usually mean something. Like the dreams I got when Kronos was growing stronger, when I first met Edward and didn't yet know what he was, or when I needed to figure out what kind of being Jacob had become.

Just as a side note, Vampires were created by Aphrodite (who else would make such beautiful creatures?) and Werewolves were created by Hera (which is probably where they got the big sense of family, plus the imprint thing) I'm not totally sure why they were created, but I haven't asked anyone. Too many questions with answers I'm not ready to say. All of the gods and goddesses have their little spats. Who knows? Maybe Aphrodite took the last donut one morning and pissed off a hungry Hera.

I'll admit, my idea is kind of embarrassing, but it's the only one I've got.

My dream was just a bunch of flashbacks to times spent with Edward, nothing new or particularly enlightening.

I was really stiff the next morning. Percy had come in to wake me up (much to his chagrin). I got dressed in some light wash distressed jeans and a too-big black t-shirt that all the juniors back in Forks high had gotten. The school mascot (a Spartan! How ironic) and the words 'Forks High School' was on the front, and 'Juniors' was printed on the back. Still blury-eyed, I wandered over to where Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers were waiting with Mr. D and Chiron.

"Glad you could make in miss Saunders."

"its Swan." He pretended not to hear.

"You six half-bloods have been requested to Olympus. Apparently, Zeus and the others have decided to…against better judgement, announce to the world about our existence. They think having half-bloods would make it go over better." Mr. D said. He seemed distracted.

"The President, being a demigod himself, has arranged a press conference this evening. You will all accompany me to Olympus, and then to the building with the rest of the immortals." Chiron added.

None of us could speak.

* * *

**well, there you are! please review and tell me what you thought of it~**

**and also, a rough updating schedule: i probably wont update wednesdays, fridays, or saturdays. just FYI (lol im in high school now ^^ i have a social life :O ) just so you know, k? :3**

**-xxxGreenflavored **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! sorry i havent updateds, im a procrastinator. and i forgot.**

**so thanks so much for all the reviews and faves and such. the notifications have raped my inbox :)**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT I DID IT DURING BREAKFAST TT____TT moar this weekend, k :3**

**I dont own twilight or percyjackson. i think im going to stop these.**

**the above disclaimer applies to ALL FUTURE CHAPTERSS ^**

* * *

chapter 3

We met the gods outside a tall (well, duh) building in Times Square. Our taxis showed up just about 2 minutes apart; so as we (Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Connor and Travis Stoll and I) all attempted to move the revolving glass doors, a stretch hummer pulled up on the curb.

Out first came Percy's Dad, Poseidon. All 5 of us shrank out of the way as he put a muscular tan hand on the door, and slowly set it moving. He turned around and winked at us. I could have sworn I smelled and heard waves crashing on a beach.

Next came Zeus, my father. He was wearing a charcoal gray business suit, with his silvery white hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He also made to move the revolving door, but as he passed me, he rested a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, I could feel a little shock going through me as if my father had just scooted his feet across a carpet.

Without thinking, I followed Zeus into the building. I could see Percy's nervous head ahead of me, occasionally glancing back. I smiled reassuringly at him.

The snapping of Poseidon's flip flops and the clicking of various heels across the gold floor were the only sounds in the echoing lobby. Well, that and the disapproving huffs coming from an annoyed Hera behind me. I could feel my back tense up, and I blushed self-consciously.

Zeus cut ahead of Poseidon and swiftly made his way to the front desk, and I took my place next to Percy. "Olympic party. Room 600." He said in a commanding (and somewhat terrifying) voice that echoed around the extravagant room. The guy, he couldn't have been a man for very long, quaked in his oversized uniform. Eyes wide, he grabbed a card from under the desk and, with a shaky hand, gave it to Zeus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'll skip all the boring and long details. So the elevator ride was a bitch, for lack of a better word. All the gods were really tense, so in a short span of time, Poseidon turned the emergency fire sprinklers on twice, father managed to turn off all the lights in the elevator, Demeter made little thorn bushes melt out of the wood (which gave Travis some pretty interestingly colored welts on his arm), and don't even get me started on Aphrodite. I'm still amazed that we could all fit in the elevator, and get out alive to boot.

When the doors pinged open, all us demigods sighed in relief. It looked like we were top floor, and the only room on the floor too. Athena seemed to have snatched the keycard from Zeus, so she and Annabeth strode into the room, followed by Aphrodite, Ares, Percy and his Dad, the Stoll brothers and their father (Travis rubbing at his arms selfconciously) and then came me, my father, and the rest of the gods who left Olympus.

The room was built much like a conference room. There was a long, mahogany table set closer to the window, and a lot of space between that and the opposite wall, where camera crews from various news stations were beginning to set up. Most of the men and women setting up looked at us in horror. I guess someone filled them in. maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

A man with black-and-silver speckled hair turned to us. I recognized him as the news anchor for the local evening news. He didn't seem that scared. He held out a hand to my father. "Mr…Zeus, is it? Wonderful, simply wonderful to make your acquaintance! Simply amazing, isn't it? We mortals, as I guess you call it, not knowing, eh? Not knowing for the longest time at all. Amazing. What a scoop!" I didn't realize how obnoxious this guy was, but it didn't seem to bother Dad. He didn't get as pissed as I thought he would, at least. "yes yes, wonderful. Well, when your done with setting up," he motioned to the newspeople, who all cringed (at the same time! Their mothers must be so proud), "we can begin."

"Of course! Now, why don't all of you have a seat and I'll get these men and women back here to close their mouths and get to work! Heh heh."

* * *

**k there it is~! sorry once again for its shortnesss!**

**scoutjean: your review made my day, seriously lol :)yes, Obama is a halfblood, because i am the master of the 'two worlds' universe and have made it so! bwahahaha! i'm sorry about your keyboard. mine does that too. suxx :( HMMMM I DOOO HAPPEN TO NEED A BETA *HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE SAY NOT MOREEE* HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I GET ONE :O?**

**Athena goddess of wisdom: good point, i never really went into that. She was sorta the first god that popped into my head (that made sense) so i just put her down. do you have any suggestions? i was thinking about it, and maybe its an Ares & Aphrodite joint project, she provided the sparkles and the yummy smell and such, he provided the speed, strength and bloodthirstyness? thanks so much for the feedback!**


	4. 4 warning: sketchy songs?

**Hurrah for staying home sick!**

**I own nothing… yeah…**

**P.S. I SUCK AT SPEECHES. I was hoping to just skip the speech part and move on to another 'scene', but I had way too much time on my hands so I gave it a shot. I compromised and made it short and crappy. :3**

* * *

"…We address you, nation, as just people. People who want nothing more than cooperation between our population and yours. We wish to exchange your understanding and friendship with protection we can provide. We will continue to protect mortals like we have always done, but now we request understanding and cooperation between our two…species. All of us here," my father motioned to everyone sitting around the table, "wish to live enjoyable lives. we hope that the nation can accept these changes in everyday life. Thank you."

The little red light clicked off. Gods, that speech was long.

"well," Mr. D said, "I will be leaving now. Places to go, people to see."

Chiron patted me on the head. "you three better follow him. It would be advisable to stay at camp for a week or two, wait until things smooth over." We all nodded numbly. We sat off to the side, we got minimal screen time. But the world did get a shot of us. And if you had vampire vision, you definitely got an eyeful of me.

Mr. D had a blue van waiting for us, with a rather monster-ish looking man in the driver's seat. He smiled at us, but that just made the effect worse. His driving wasn't much better than his face.

When we arrived, our fellow campers crowded around us, pestering us with questions. Annabeth grabbed Percy, and the rest of us followed until we got to the Poseidon cabin. We all claimed a bunk, Annabeth and Percy on his, Connor and Clarisse on the one across from them, and Travis and I sitting on the one bellow Clarisse and Connor. Travis was the first to speak.

"Wow." Well, maybe he wasn't much of a linguist, but he voiced basically what everyone was thinking. "Yeah." Percy said, kicking a post on the bunk bed with his heel. "Everyone in Forks is gonna _flip_." I said, my eyes tracing the patterns of the peeling blue paint on the wall. Percy definitely needed to re-paint this place.

I heard some grunts and mutterings coming from my fellow campers. We were all a little shocked, I guess. The silence was interrupted by my cell ringing…

_Lock eyes from across the room_

_Down my drink while the rhythms boom_

I quickly grabbed my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Bella?!! Where are you?!! Its Alice, we just saw…you on TV… With…"

"eh…what? Sorry Alice…I…uh…." I fumbled. Travis was rolling on the ground laughing his butt off while Connor was hanging off his bunk—the only thing keeping him from falling on top of Travis in a painful way was Clarisse, who was gripping a laughing Conner by the hair. I was blushing a rather dark shade of red, which got the brothers laughing harder. Travis got to his feet, still appearing to be incapable of breathing, and got real close to the phone. As in, I had to pull my head away or he would have… you know. Anyway, he do up real close and practically yelled into the tiny silver phone:

"JIZZED IN MY PANTS, BELLA? REALLY?!! YOU PERV, YOU!" Now Percy and Clarisse were in on the laughter. Which, I may add didn't bode well for Connor. Let's just say he will have an interesting assortment of bruises for awhile, and the Poseidon cabin will have a couple of interesting scratches and footprints.

"TRAVIS?!!," I yelled, covering the phone, "NO, ALICE!! ITS NOT WHAT YOU… oh never mind. I'll call you later." I said, giving up near the end. She heard every part of that conversation, as well as whoever was within 30 feet of her.

I muttered a string of curses (which I am proud to say I cultivated during my summers, bored in the Fork's police station) and stormed out of the door. On my way I bumped into Lucy. **(*)**

Her full name is Lucy Penvellyn. She has black hair like Percy's, cut so it was just under chin length, with soft green eyes and black-framed glasses. She was discovered and claimed by Poseidon a short week after the god's promise to Percy. So far, I'd only seen her once. But she seemed like a nice girl. Quiet, but cute and nice enough. She stopped me and motioned to the 4 (I won't count Annabeth, she wasn't as juvenile as the rest) goofballs clutching their sides. Before she could ask anything, I rolled my eyes. "they're being immature. Don't let them rope you into their stupidity." I said.

"Oh," she said chuckling, "well, I was just going to grab my towel, I'm going for a swim… I'll try not to be influenced." She said with a smile. I laughed and walked a ways further, over to a grassy hill that overlooked the Archery range. I could feel a little voice inside my head, yelling at me not to call Alice back. But I couldn't do that to her, so I sifted through my address book until I found:

**Alice Cullen rox mai sox!!!1!!!!!!!!11!!!!! 3 3 3 :D :D**

I could hear the phone ringing… why wasn't she picking up?

Finally, I heard the click. "Hey Alice, sorry about hanging up. And the weirdness. I have some friends I guess I haven't introduced you to yet…" there was a pause.

"Bella?" damn. That was Edward's velvet voice I heard on the other end. Gotta think fast…

And then something dawned on me. "Edward… how are you able to call me?"

There was another pause. "Bella, I don't think now-"

I cut him off, getting worried (and near hysterical) "Edward…Edward no one is supposed to be able to call me! This is _camp._you can't… " I stopped my babbling for a second, trying to process what was going through my head.

Not. Good.

**

* * *

**

**yayy! another short chapter ^^ huzzah!**

**(*) = ok, so for anyone who has read my other twilight fic, this isnt the same lucy (obviously) my friend was playing a nancy drew video game, and this was the name of one of the ppl... hehe**

**review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hah, so i was browsing fanfic when i noticed that this was number 12. being very disapointed, i checked to see what date i had updated it last. it was a month ago EXACTLY. **

**I'M SO SORRYYYYYY TT_____TT**

**so I got this one out in... half an hour. which is why its so short. what can i say, school is a mean mean thing. i'll try harder :)**

**Also, i just to clear stuff up. i dont own the series myself, and the library always seems to have them checked out. so i guessed that you cant make calls via cell phone in camp. if thats not the case, just pretend with me, alrite?**

**disclaimer: i own nothin. *cries***

* * *

Annabeth crept up behind me.

"Bella, whats wrong? Your hyperventilating."

I calmed down a bit before answering. "?" I said.

"uh, sure. If you talk slower." Well, maybe not said. Gasped would have been a bette_r_ verb.

"You know how monsters can track a demigod via cell phone?" I said impatiently.

"uhm, yeah Bells. Everyone knows that."

"And isn't it true that cell phones don't work in camp half-blood?" I said, equally impatient.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you getting at?"

"My boyfriend just called me. Not a good sign, I would imagine."

* * *

We met up with the others outside Chiron's house thing. After Annabeth and I relayed my startling discovery, we knocked heavily on his door. Rachel answered, who I saw (to my distaste) had acquired a liking of tie-dye dresses. It was really weird.

"I feel a vision coming on" she said. She looked sick to her stomach, and she was hiccoughing little pufflets of green smoke.

"Get back inside, my dear! Oh, good. You're all here." Chiron said, clip-clopping across his hardwood floor. He ushered us inside into a sitting room full of cooshy pink furniture that he clearly didn't need.

"Chiron, listen… I got a _call…_ from my boyfriend. Another Mist side affect? This isn't supposed to _happen…"_ Chiron looked deeply concerned. But before he got a chance to answer, Rachel's distorted voice cut him off.

**Two from the heart of Olympus**

**Four of the demigods, triumphed before**

**And the family, strong from the river Styx**

**To venture under, and find the end's goal**

Her lips quivered, and she collapsed onto the couch underneath her.

"She clearly hasn't gotten the hang of the whole 'oracle' thing yet." One of the Stoll brothers commented. Percy snorted. Annabeth slapped the back of his head.

* * *

"No more quests," Percy groaned. I didn't blame him. "So… who is going on this one?"

"Hurr… well, two from the heart of Olympus… gods, maybe?" Connor commented. Travis shrugged.

"Well, how about we skip to the one about half-bloods, shall we?" I said. I wanted to try and steer everyone clear from the topic of the family from the Styx, since it seemed all too clear who it pertained to.

"Well, since Percy seems to be like some sort of Chosen One, plus he has triumphed on more quests then all of us put together, I nominate him as one of the four." Rachel inputted. Well, she must be awake then.

"Sure." I said. Annabeth raised her hand.

"I nominate Bella. Since she also seems to be some sort of Chosen One. Plus, this might give us an opportunity to see that illusive boyfriend that she keeps managing to bring up…" she said. I didn't know how to counter that one.

"I second it." Connor said. Travis nodded. "So that leaves two other people…" they both simultaneously looked at Clarisse. Her eyes narrowed.

"I triumph over you two stupid hooligans everyday. I own you at life. I'm going." She said. I glanced at Percy nervously. "Uh…ok. So, one more. Annabeth has been nominated. Sorry guys."

They shrugged. "Seconded. and we don't really mind. We'll hold down the fort over here." Travis said, winking. I sighed.

"Ok. Now who wants to go ask an Olympian to come with? Hm?"

* * *

**Done~ Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Links to cars (including from the other twilight fic) are on my profile.**

**no ownership. also, no horrible witty authors note. i'm failing english class, which is probably impacting my sucky stories. haha.**

* * *

To cut our epic and rather terrifying trek to mount Olympus short, we caught them when a bunch of the gods were out doing that gods do. We managed to snag Hera, to the displeasure of Annabeth, and Demeter, who (not exactly sure why) was visiting from the Underworld, who decided to grace us with her presence. Once the horror was over and done with, I had to explain to Clarisse and Percy why exactly we were flying to Forks, and who we would be bringing back with us.

First of all, putting three half-bloods with ADHD in an airplane was probably not beneficial to the health of the people around us. Percy nearly had a heart attack, something to do with my father… and the sky. Clarisse was very grumpy, mostly because we wrestled her concealed weapons off her person and into her suitcase. We really didn't want to bring luggage with us, mostly because we didn't need it, and because it added time onto our tight schedule. Many problems were solved, however when we stepped out onto the cold, wet sidewalk with our backpacks filled with a plethora of deadly weapons. In front of us was Emmett, failing at looking like those old guys holding out signs with names on them. Crumpling up his sign ('Mistress Swan and Her Mysterious Comrades') and throwing it through the window of the…. oh my. Clarisse looked like she was in love.

"I…Is that a… vector v8? Oh…" I don't think Percy or I had ever heard her sound this girly.

"I…Its beautiful…" she said. Perhaps this was some sort of Ares thing, a fondness of supercars? Emmett looked mildly amused. "Yeah… since there's going to be more than two of us driving back to Forks, I have another car waiting." he said, pointing to another pretty looking car a short distance away. it actually was gathering a crowd. Clarisse looked like she had peed herself.

"That… no…" Emmett looked at her approvingly. "Yeah…. Koenigsegg ccx. Pretty sweet, huh? Keys?" She nodded like a lost little puppy, and he threw her the keys.

Hoisting her backpack (which jangled with Celestial Bronze) and the long case that held her newly repaired electrically charged staff, she made her way over to her new baby. She used the staff (in the case of course) to poke and prod her way through the crowd. Percy jogged after her, yelling about not killing people. Judging by how high people were jumping after being prodded by the staff, it could shock you through the case. Now what Percy had said made much, much more sense.

Emmett chuckled at my relative's weirdness. In a very gentlemanly fashion, he walked around to the passenger side door and opened it up (in a very cool way mind you).

Once we were about 2 minutes from Forks (These cars were damn. fast.) with Clarisse and Percy behind us, Emmett decided to break the silence. "So… whose your friends?"

I snorted "Percy, and Clarisse. Two of my many… family members."

"Two? Of many? How many weird relatives do you have?"

"Quite a few. Next question."

"Why were you gone so long? And where did you go?"

"That's two questions, and I'll answer them later, with the rest of the family."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, but stayed quiet the rest of the way. Clarisse soon passed us, laughing maniacly and gunning the engine. Soon our exit came, and being ahead of us, she missed it. I gave her a call, telling her how to get to the house from where they were. They pulled in as Emmett and I were nearly at the front door. Clarisse spun the car around in a spectacular manor, and Percy stumbled out of the car and into a sapling. They both caught up to us, but only because Emmett and I were rolling on the ground, laughing so hard we were silent. This continued until a shadow fell on the both of us. Or rather, two shadows. Alice and Edward.

"Bella." He said. I scrabbled up, using Emmett's huge frame as support. I looked at my feet and blushed, knowing how furious he would be. Instead, I felt his marble arms around me. Surprised I looked up, only to get a facefull of his gorgeous windswept hair. "Aren't you mad?"

He looked me square in the eyes. "Sure I am. But, I'm just glad that your back with me." Our nice little moment was interrupted by a bright flash somewhere to my left. Percy was standing there, still looking rather green, but with an embarrassed look on his face. "I promised Rachel and Annabeth. Sorry."

I was contemplating violence.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. I should get clever chapter titles

**GUESS WHO WROTE THIS WEEKEND??~ OH,~ ME!~**

* * *

**WHY CAN I NEVER UPDATE ON TIME?!! SOMEBODY SLAP ME!!**

**P.S. this is actually one of my favorite stories that i've published. Take a good look at the last time my other twilight fic was updated, and be very grateful ;)**

**Also... Midterms start on Thursday. So you wont be hearing from me for maybe 2 weeks. Come to think of it, i should be studing right now... Bio, German, English, BAND (AAAAHHH guess who started a new instrument only a month ago?!! fuuuuuck), Algebra...**

**I predict epic failiure in my future.**

**no ownership.**

* * *

Edward led me into the house, with Percy and Clarisse following behind. My hand was still in his vice-like grip, but it wasn't horribly uncomfortable. What was uncomfortable, however was Alice walking on the other side of me, occasionally shooting me shrewd glances. I felt like a prisoner, The two disappointed and somewhat angry vampires on either side, and the half-bloods with a small arsenal of celestial bronze who were all-too-willing to throw me into the fray if I attempted to run.

Esme greeted us at the door. Unlike Alice, she didn't have an angry bone in her body. She swept me out of Edwards arms and into her own, to check my bumps and bruises I had accumulated sparring most of Ares cabin. Bloodthirsty maniacs.

She ushered me, Percy and Clarisse inside, where we were practically shoved onto a black leather couch with food laid out in front of us.

"So." Alice began, "Was it really you on TV, Bella?" Well, she didn't beat around the bush.

I sighed. "Yeah, It was me. You see, Charlie is my step-father, my real father is Zeus. What you saw on the emergency broadcast was the truth, Olympians have been around for a long time, and are situated mostly in New York. Because my father is one of the Big 3, I've needed to live at a summer camp in NYC, a camp called Camp Half-blood. It's a place for kids with Olympian parents to go over the summer, or during the year so they don't get eaten. Renee visited every couple of months, but I had to meet her at an outside position, because non-Demigods cant get in. After awhile, my swordsmanship was satisfactory enough that I was aloud to leave Camp during the year, so I stayed with Renee in Arizona. But when the monster attacks became too much, I decided that a fresh start would be best. I was only planning on staying here a year or two, before moving back to New York, but…. Something made me stay."

I glanced then at Edward, afraid of how he would react to the retelling of my past. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and there was a slight dip in the corner of his mouth, but he held me just as tightly as he had before. We locked eyes, and he gave me a little squeeze.

"Oh for the love of Hades!" Clarisse moaned, breaking the stunned silence my story had created. Jasper chuckled at her outburst. "Do we really need more lovey dovey stuff? First from Seaweed Brain and Annabeth, now you?!!"

"Jealous…?" Jasper murmered to Edward and I.

"I heard that!" She huffed, and collapsed back down on the couch next to Percy.

"So.. Who are you?" Rosalie said, with a touch of iciness as she regarded Clarisse.

"I'm Clarisse, and this is Percy. I'm the daughter of Ares."

"Whoa, like the god of war and fighting and stuff?" Emmet asked. He seemed excited to have another fighting partner in the house.

"Yeah, but with weapons. I've heard all about you guys, I'm not about to take one of you on single-handed." Emmett just grinned.

"You've heard a lot about us, you say? How much exactly?" I shrank a little in my seat.

"Its OK Carlisle, I just told Percy and Clarisse about you. But the others back home still need to be filled in. I just thought I would leave that last part until later."

"The others? And why did you need to bring Clarisse and…?"

"Percy," he said, "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon, another of the big 3."Carlisle nodded. "Hello Percy. And you two, Clarisse, we are honored to have Bella's siblings in our home. Now, Bella, if you could explain please?"

"Oh, right. So Lord Hermes grabbed me a couple days ago, when I got home from school. Apparently the gods had needed the half bloods close to home. After he snagged me, we went to San Francisco to grab Annabeth. She's Percy's girlfriend."

"WAIT," Emmett said, "If you all are half siblings and cousins, isn't it incest if you date…and stuff?"

I chuckled. "Well, we aren't technically related, the god's genetics aren't that normal, you see. So the gods are genetically more like adoptive siblings. That way, a son of Poseidon can date a daughter of Athena without getting all wiggy. But, If a son of Hermes and a daughter of Hermes got together, that would really be twisted. You get it?" most of the vampires around me nodded.

"Anyway, so then after we got Annabeth, we went back to Camp. There, Mr. D, god of the grapes, told us that the mist was disappearing-"

"Mist?" Edward murmured next to me.

"it's the substance that used to cloud the eyes of mortals so they don't see monsters or demigods clashing, or whatever," Edward nodded, "Anyway, so then we were on TV, we came back, and our very own oracle gave us a prophecy. Her name is Rachel Dare, and she doesn't really have the whole Oracle thing down yet. She has the habit of just spouting out prophecies without regard over whether anyone is there. Thing is, she said that we had to find the end's goal, but none of us are sure what that's supposed to mean. We are supposed to take a certain amount of people with us. We have to have two gods from Olympus, so we have Hera and Demeter. Four demigods who have been on quests before, so that would be me, Percy, Clarisse, and Annabeth. Then, there's the next part."

I paused. I wasn't exactly sure how they will react. What if they though this adventure, would bring them more harm then good? Certainly Rosalie wouldn't go along with it… Edward interrupted my musings:

"Yes? Bella, the next part?"

"Oh, right. See, it calls for the family. Strong by the river Styx. The river Styx is like the river of death, and you guys are pretty strong. The prophesy _has to be about you._

They were all silent for a moment. Then, Rosalie spoke.

"What does Chiron have to say about all of this?"

* * *

**I am quite proud of myself this chapter.**

**review if you could please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohay everyone.** **So I'm sorry, but I'm going to go on an angsty little rant about my life, or lack of over here, feel free to just skip to the story.**

**So, as none of you know, today was my birthday. As is customary on Facebook, people often post on your profile cheery birthday wishes. It just so happened that last night, or this morning (I don't really know) a senior was killed, so the atmosphere throughout the whole day was pretty bleak. I didn't know her, and none of my friends knew her either. Today, when I got home I went on Facebook and looked through all the nice wall posts I had gotten. One of my close friends just wrote a mini paragraph about how she wasn't going to attempt to write a cute or clever paragraph, that today a horrible tragedy occurred, but that I should have a happy afternoon anyway, and to excuse her, but she was going to go lock herself in her room and cry. Am I a bitch to hate her for putting a dead girl she has never met over her best friend, on one of the best days of her year? Sorry.**

**No ownership.**

**Also, I know this isn't exactly Rosalie's story as defined in Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. I really don't care. This is ****my**** story.**

* * *

The silence in the room was tangible. If I took out Cirrus, or if Percy took out Riptide, we could have cut through the awkward silence like a knife through butter. Alice shifted in her seat, a curious expression on her face. Rosalie gave an awkward cough, which in retrospect wasn't even necessary, since she's a vampire and therefore has no need to cough. I suppose it was just to remind everyone to keep their heads.

"uh, what?" Emmett said, his usual goofy expression still in place, but mixed with curiosity.

"I….er….When I was human, my best friend was a demi-god. We had the usual best friend package, sleepovers on weekends. Walks in the park, mooning over boys. The only difference was that I didn't have her over the summer, and when she said 'run', I had to run. No negotiations. The monsters never really attacked that much. She was a child of Hades, so of course her…smell… was strong. She was just…protected. She wasn't as rich as my family, her mother made clothing. Really nice clothing, actually. You didn't even go to any of the parties unless you were dressed in a one of a kind, made by her mother. I think it was the fact that we lived so close to New York that we had the protection that we did. If we had lived closer to the west coast, more hellhounds than I care to imagine might have attacked. She had also told me, her father hadn't had that many kids. Maybe one or two, but Hades wasn't the type to sleep around unless he found a woman he really loved. This meant that he put in a lot of effort to keep his 'sweetie pie' safe. Vera, that was her name, after we had been friends for years, she brought me to camp. Rochester and I were engaged, to be married in a few months. Vera's little boy was only a few months, but the monsters were coming more and more. It got to the point where she had to walk me home from her house, because the shadows followed me to my door, biting at my heels. I was invited in, and I wish I never had to leave. That was the only time I ever wasn't satisfied with the parents that I had.

After Carlisle changed me and Rochester was dead, but before I found Emmett, we were living in rural Ohio. A member of Aphrodite's cabin iris messaged me. Vera and her husband had been killed by a Harpie, the bitch had attacked them in their sleep. they never stood a chance, and now their son was orphaned. He was 17, and even though he was half god (His father had been a son of Apollo) it still would have been too risky to let him into my life. I still wasn't altogether over my bloodlust. So, I followed him to camp half-blood, where he remained until he was 18, then he went off to college to start a new life. I haven't checked up on him since."

Rosalie ended her monologue with a tearless sob. Emmett wrapped his arms protectively around her, as if to hold her together for fear of her shattering. She buried her head against his chest and sobbed.

As if on queue, Clarisse and Percy both rose, and I reluctantly did the same.

"We didn't want to open up old wounds. Bella informed us, there is another vegetarian vampire family in Alaska, we can try there. Thank you for your time." Percy said, politely. His civility surprised me, and despite my desire to stay by Edward's side, I followed them to the door. I heard Edward and Alice both rise and begin to protest.

The hellhound was on top of Clarisse before the door was opened all the way. One second we were somberly filing towards the door, the next it was in splinters and Clarisse was on the floor. Before the Cullens or I could react, Percy had Riptide uncapped and in the Hound's side. It collapsed on top of Clarisse, its dying breath escaping it in a huff. Percy chuckled as he and I tried to haul the thing off her.

After about half a second of struggling, Edward and Carlisle had the beast off her and pushed into a corner. Edward crouched protectively in front of me.

"very nice," I said, rolling my eyes, "You're a bit late though. I could have taken care of that myself."

He snorted, and relaxed his stance somewhat.

Alice's chipper little voice sounded from somewhere to my right.

"We'll join you."


	9. Chapter 9

**This would have been out sooner, but I'm on vacation B)**

**No Ownership.**

* * *

I rather enjoyed the plane ride back, even if the rest of them didn't. Since we had booked our tickets last minute, we ended up on a small plane with about 5 other people. Unfortunately we all managed to get seats as far away as physically possible from each other, and naturally the other passengers didn't want to trade seats. I was in the middle, Emmett and Percy were in front of me while Clarisse was to my right. In the very front of the plane was Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Alice, while Jasper and Edward just chilled in the back. Clarisse was plugged into her ipod the whole flight and was too completely absorbed in her wrestling magazine to make small talk, which meant I had to resort to Emmett and Percy for company. What joy.

My carryon contained a huge plastic baggie of goldfish, which kept me, Emmett and our immature moods occupied for the first two hours of the flight.

Until several things happened in the span of a few seconds.

Clarisse finished up her magazine and shoved it angrily into her backpack. Percy was huddled in a little ball because the plane was experiencing some turbulence (he kept chanting "no Zeus, please Zeus! I'm too young to die!) .

The plane took a sudden dip. It was sudden enough that Emmett yelped, and my stomach dropped.

The rest of the passengers just assumed all was well and the turbulence would pass…

_FWOOM_

Lightning flashed outside the window… and the plane took yet another nauseating dip.

Two rows in front of us, the Asian businessman I hadn't noticed before turned in his seat. His eyes were boring into me with the utmost loathing.

Fingering Cirrus, I sent a silent prayer to my dad, or any other god that would be listening. The engine was making loud popping noises, and deep down I felt that there was no way we were all going to land in one piece.

The pilot stepped into the cabin. His face was twisted with pure and unadulterated insanity. Emmett stiffened in front of me, his large hard hands were making indents in the armrest where his fingers were gripping. As I squinted into the cockpit, I could see why. The copilot was slumped over the side of his seat. There was blood dripping down the side of his head, pooling onto the floor below.

There was no one piloting the plane.

I remembered Edward and I had a conversation about situations like this, he would take me in his arms and jump out of the plane, and we would walk out of the crash like the luckiest people on earth. But I didn't think it was going to work out this time. We were thousands of feet in the air, in a lightning storm, and it would be just our luck if we were over the great lakes at this point. We were doomed.

"There are half bloods on this plane," the pilot said. He sounded possessed, and his eyes were unfocused, "Abominations, lying about their gods. All high and mighty, you're nothing but a lie!" he half shrieked,

"freaks! I will kill you all, a few less in the world will do the world good!"

Then he lunged for the door. The exit, we would all be killed.

I could hear myself yelling, "Cullens. Get everyone down!" as I lunged for the lunatic.

But it was too late, he had the door open.

I tackled him, and we were both sucked out the door and into the thunder outside.

* * *

Edward POV

We were moving before Bella had even told us to. Emmett jumped on Percy and held him down. Jasper on Clarisse and the rest of us on the other passengers to keep them from getting sucked out of the plane.

I made a move for Bella.

But she was gone.

* * *

**I am rather proud of this chapter, even though I just KNOW you guys will chew me out because of the cliffhanger :)**

**review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone, just stick around for a sec, I have some rambling to do *dons shades***

**RAMBLING TOPIC NUMBER 1: I just saw the Percy Jackson movie on Sunday… I don't know if any of you are as weird as me, but did anyone notice that OBAMA IS A DEMIGOD? Grover mentioned it when he was showing Percy around camp, but instead of saying Obama, he said a certain member of the white house or something. BUT I SO CALLED IT, AMIRITE?!! I FEEL SO COOL xD**

**RAMBLING TOPIC NUMBER 2: This is actually more important than topic number 1, but I felt that the news that I SO CALLED IT should come above all else… anyway, so I got meself a co-author!! Everyone, meet Blue Bananana. *clap clap clap* So you all know what this means? Someone to make me update faster! Yaaaay! Plus, an actual plot! Yaaaaaay! No downside, as far as I can see! But if you all still have suggestions, feel free to say so in a review or a PM :D**

**RAMBLING TOPIC NUMBER 3: So, as a high school freshman *gets shoved into locker by readers* I am currently studying Romeo and Juliet! This has given me the urge to post a quote before the story, because I feel like it describes Bella and Edward's relationship (i.e. Its all fireworks and passion, its all skin deep and there isnt much love past the "ooooh my Adonis eep he smells good !!!1!one!!!1!1!", cough cough rant over)**

**Enjoy my (er..*our*) lack of ownership ^__^**

* * *

These violent delights have violent ends,  
And in their triumph die; like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume. The sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness,  
And in the taste confounds the appetite.  
Therefore love moderately: long love doth so;  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.  
Friar Lawrence  
Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 6, lines 9 to 15

* * *

Edward POV

Jasper made me hold down one of the passengers while he made his way to the  
front of the plane to close the door. He could feel the emotions crashing  
against him, and I suppose anyone could have read what I wanted to do from my  
face.  
How could I let the love of my life go? If only I could read her mind, I could  
have heard what she was planning. I could have survived the fall, while she  
was sure to die.  
My mind rejected that last thought. The thought of my love, dead? Impossible  
to deal with.  
Jasper braced his feet against the floor and pushed the door closed, the  
howling in our ears ceased. All the vampires relaxed somewhat, and Carlisle  
immediately left his protective stance over one of the human passengers to  
tend to the co-pilot.  
_Edward, can you get my bag down from the overhead bin?_  
I nodded mutely, and brought it into the cockpit. I found him kneeling by the  
man, his hands flashing around his neck too fast for even me to see.  
"The pilot stabbed something small, judging by the size of the wound, maybe  
a plastic fork or the winged pin on his uniform. He's lost a considerable  
amount of blood…"  
But seconds later, before he could reach into his bag, his hands ceased their  
fluttering around the human's neck.  
He's dead Carlisle thought to me. We both sighed simultaneously. I made my  
way back to the cabin, and Carlisle moved to the restroom to wash the blood  
off his hands.  
I couldn't stand the looks on everyone's faces, and the thoughts in their  
minds. Bella's family looked completely at ease with what had just happen. I  
saw a small bronze coin pass between Clarisse and Percy. What was with these  
people? Their sister just fell to her death!  
The human passengers were just slack-jawed, but for once they weren't  
focused on us, but at the demigods.

BPov

As I spun through the air with the pilot, the only thing going through my head  
was Edward's reaction. Oh Great, I was dead meat.

I let go of the man clinging to me, he only brought me down faster. His hands slipped and he let go. I summoned every single power of the sky that I had and floated. That's right,  
floated. The man's eyes widened and he screamed as he fell into Lake Superior.  
I closed my eyes and took a bite of the ambrosia in my pocket. It tasted like cake, or a brownie. As it fell in my mouth, I found a new power.

The air was like water; I could tread it, or swim in it. I decided to try a theory, as I swam  
to the bottom of the plane. I considered; in water, heavy things get lighter.  
So would the plane be light to me too? I hoped so.

I hit the bottom and lifted. Nothing. It was as heavy as it would have been on earth. I swore in Ancient Greek… But wait, maybe... I pulled the air together and tried to use  
the air to move the plane… It worked! I smiled, it didn't take that much  
effort to do, so I swam up to the window next to Alice and Percy and knocked.  
Alice turned to me and gasped. She smiled, I read her and Percy's lips as  
best I could.  
"What? Whoa! Yes! Clarisse needs to pay up." Percy said as he turned to see  
me. He then said to Alice.  
"Do you think her dad did something?" I shook my head.  
"What? I guess you were wrong." She said, pointing at me.  
"It must be one of her bowers." Bowers? Oh, Powers. Emmett walked up to  
Percy and Annabeth and asked them what they were talking about. He then saw me  
and gasped. He called to Edward.

Edpov

I sat in the chair, pondering Bella. How could she be gone? It didn't seem  
feasible to me that she could be taken away from me so easily. Emmett called  
my name, I stood up reluctantly. I didn't see the point, I would be on the  
next plane to Italy once we…crashed? No one was flying the plane. It  
didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I walked to Emmett.  
"What do you want?" I said. My eyes closed in frustration.  
"Look." He said. My eyes snapped open and looked out the window to see Bella  
waving at me. I nearly fainted, though that would have been impossible. She was alive! I  
mentally searched for an answer as to how. She must have grabbed the side of  
the plane and crawled to the window. I grabbed the pad of paper Alice was  
drawing designs on…of a 12 year old girl holding the moon in her palm?

I flipped to a clean page and wrote as fast as I could,  
**I'll get you in here as soon as possible.**  
I showed it to her. She shook her head, and I tried to read her lips. All I could  
make out was _no_. What? Percy spoke up,  
"She doesn't need saving. She's what's keeping us on course. Hold  
on." He stood up.

"Hello people. Yes, we are demigods, but we mean you no harm. You're in luck, the girl who was sucked out of the plane with the pilot was a daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky. She is flying and keeping the plane on course. She's alive, and the plane should arive safely. Please do not panic, We can assure you that everyone will arrive in New York in one piece. Thank you for your cooperation." He sat back  
down and Alice grabbed her pencil and pad of paper from my hands.  
"Thank you." She turned to Percy. "Do you know who this is? I saw her in  
a vision yelling at this guy." She flipped the page to a picture of a  
teenage boy wearing sunglasses and standing in front of a Maserati Spider.  
Percy and Clarisse burst out in laughter.

* * *

BPov

I floated over to the control tower of the airport. There was a  
panel that led to the elevator on the long part of the tower, I opened it up  
and climbed in. I then entered the control room, everyone's head turned  
to me.  
"Hello there. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a Demigod. The pilot who was flying my plane decided that he would rather die then let a couple demigods fly home. He killed his co-pilot and attempted to crash the plane I tackled him but we were both sucked out of the plane. Because I am a daughter of Zeus, I flew and I've been directing the plane as best I can. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I can land it?" The stunned silence was broken by the man who appeared to be in charge.  
"Runway 18. Here, we'll help you."

* * *

We managed to get to the baggage area with a limited amount of stares. I  
grabbed my pack and the others followed. We went to meet Chiron at the end of  
the terminal. Chiron, Annabeth, and Rachel stood there. Annabeth saw Percy and  
immediately ran to him. She kissed him full on the lips. He stood there dazed.

"They told us what happened with the plane, I was so worried." Annabeth  
said in between kisses. Rachel rolled her eyes and poked Percy on the  
shoulder.  
"Did you get that photo?" She asked. While kissing Annabeth, Percy reached  
into his pocket and pulled out a digital camera. He handed it to Rachel. She  
rolled her eyes again. Chiron spoke up.  
"Come on. We have a car waiting."

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOWWW. Like seriously guys, If I dont update within a month just like spam me until im crushed under the virtual weight of your disappointment.... guilt makes me write moar :P**

**Annyways, so sorry again about not updating. Finals are approaching (in addition to the state standardized tests or whatever....). So its like, a double fail since we both havent had the time to do this.**

**ON ANOTHER RANDOM TOPIC: Anyone else use gaiaonline? I recently got re-addicted after like a one year haitus. I'm surprised I lasted that long, Ive been a member since like 2006.**

**ON YET ANOTHER RANDOM NOTE THAT HAS MORE TO DO WITH THIS STORY THEN THE ONE ABOVE EXEPT KINDA NOT: my authornotes are long. And I've noticed that even if I have a chapter written up, I dont post unless I'm either really hyper or wicked pissed and depressed. You guys must think Im psycho or bipolar, but i swear im not, i guess those are just my fanfic moods lol XP**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. But I DO own outragiously long authors notes.**

* * *

The black sedan that brought us from the little air strip to camp was relatively clean, which surprised me because camp cars were usually brimming with weapons or junk food or something. Demigods were signing the cars out all the time, because the older ones were often sent away to schools or to retrieve demigods that didn't know of their lineage yet when satyrs couldn't be spared. Which, If you think about it, happened quite a bit. Even now that the search for Pan was relatively over, there was still the issue of the existence of thousands of schools in the nation, and far less satyrs to cover them. Often Demigods (like me) who lived at camp year round and who had proven themselves capable of defending themselves were sent out for a couple months at a time to check in on schools that didn't have a satyr assigned to them.

All of this was going through my head (thanks A.D.H.D…. note the sarcasm…) on the winding ride back to camp, kind of because the ride was making me feelcarsick, but mostly because I was sitting in one of two cars containing the extremely powerful monsters that were probably really pissed at me for not telling them about my past or who I really was. Then there's the whole, 'I'm almost the exact opposite of what I claimed to be' issue, because lets face it. The Cullens knew me as the clumsy brown haired, pale girl with the unremarkable features. The girl who tripped over the littlest thing, who couldn't fight her way out of a plastic bag. Then there's my family, who know me as sweet Bella, who is ridiculously easy to tease but doesn't take any of it to heart, but who has fought off hordes of Hellhounds and anything else Kronos threw at her. The Cullens hadn't known I had lost my best friend, who might as well have been a sister. They weren't prepared to have everything they knew change in a heartbeat, and I had felt so relieved when I felt like I belonged with the Cullens, because for once nothing was influenced by my blood status, no one whispered about that strange girl whose father held the world at his fingertips. The sense of control that I felt in Forks, that I, myself was controlling my own destiny instead of the mysterious ways of Olympus, it overwhelmed my senses. I was so happy there, to be independent and have that sense of living away from all the gods.

I still, even as the first car in front of us pulled into the long dirt road that led to the garage on the opposite end of the camp from the big house, pondered what I really wanted. Everything was coming together now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_Later_

Whoever designed the layout of this camp was probably a really shoddy daughter or son of Athena, because the ridiculously long walk from the garage(s) to the big house doubled as the tour for the Cullens. Chiron (did I forget to mention? Rosalie totally flipped a shit when she saw that he had a horse's lower torso. Emmett thought it was **the **coolest thing ever, and explained in detail on the car ride back how exactly he would come about turning into a 'wicked awesome horse dude' ) led the group past the waterfront.

"So… er…," Edward began, "Do you… like to swim?"

I attempted to laugh, to cover up how awkward the atmosphere had become. "Not really, Poseidon and my father aren't really on the best of terms."

"Oh." his jaws snapped shut, and he stared pointedly at the back of Chiron's head. I cast a glance around, to see how everyone else was faring. Esme had politely struck up a conversation with Annabeth, which had invariably led to an in depth discussion on architecture and interior design. I smiled as Annabeth caught my eye.

The mortals of the group stopped here for a dip in the water to cool us off, and the vampires stepped in after awhile. I went in with some trepidation, so naturally, as everyone was milling about in the water up to their ankles (and staring in awe at the sparkling vampires) I was sitting near the woods on a little ledge, only letting my toes skim the water.

Edward waded over to my secluded bit of shade and sat himself down next to me.

"Aren't any of them going to come over to keep you company?" his voice sounded almost as if he was the one insulted.

"They've known me long enough to realize when I want to be _left alone._" the last bit came out kind of snarky, but I didn't care. Having the Cullens come to camp, and then having to go on a quest for gods know how long was going to keep me on edge for quite awhile. Edward raised his eyebrows, and soundlessly waded back over to where Jasper and Clarisse were discussing battle techniques.

I sighed. Ignoring Edward was hard… he was, after all, _Edward, _who was like the sun to my earth. But seriously, I would need at least a day to figure out how my two lives were supposed to meet. I kept them apart for so long, it was going to be hard adjusting.

After the waterfront came the 'rock wall' ("B…Bella, you **CLIMB** this?"), the forest, and finally a sweep around all the cabins before heading past the dining hall and into the big house. As we approached the center of what used to be a nice neat circle, it felt almost like coming home after a long trip.

Except that now the Hermes cabin was expanded to look more and more like a version of the big house, and now a dozen or more cabins were sticking out of the most random of places.

"Um… I'm going to my cabin." I said apprehensively, shouldering my tote full of necessities. When Percy and Clarisse made to walk towards their cabins too, I set off across the long distance between the first row of cabins, and mine at the end. But I hadn't taken but 10 steps before the collective gasps behind me stopped me cold.

Turning, there were floating symbols above five of the Cullen's heads.

There was a peacock above Edward's.

Shit.

* * *

"Um… Its nearly dinner, is it ok if we go eat before we start talking?" Rachel said, picking up her book bag from off the floral couch. It seems that since she lived in the big house during the summer, she saw fit to live like a teenager and leave her stuff lying around everywhere.

"That would probably be for the best," Chiron said.

We all awkwardly shuffled out the door and down to the dining pavilion, I drifted towards my table; Percy, Clarisse, and Annabeth towards theirs. Rachel sat at the high table.

Edward apprehensively sat at Hera's table, while Esme went to Athena, Alice to Apollo, Jasper to Hermes, and Emmett, _Emmett of all people, _went to _Demeter._ We all were sniggering at that one. The rest of the Cullens were going to be staying with me in Zeus's cabin, only because Zeus had outfitted the whole place with video game consoles, huge ass TVs, and quite a few books in addition to everyone getting their own _room._

As we went to make our offerings to the fire, I could see that all the Cullens had to offer were big goblets of what looked like wine (but we all knew better). I watched as Alice carefully tipped a portion of her drink into the fire.

I was halfway into my grilled cheese sandwich when I sensed a godly presence at my side. I turned, mouth open, to see _Hera_ sitting right next to me. She sniffed disdainfully at my presence, and stared at the back of Edward's head

"Rude boy," she said, her face puckering, "To think he would come to camp after all these years. Ooohhhh the gods will have a field day when they hear about this," she turned to me, "It was revenge, that boy, that _vampire_ was mine only because _your father _had cheated on me for the umpteenth time. I'd had it. It was a horrible mistake."

I was bewildered. I voiced aloud, "um, no disrespect intended Lady Hera, but why are-" "because he just about bit my head off and Demeter, Aphrodite, and the others aren't yet ready to go, and…"

"Wait, why are they here?" She stared at me. "Its not everyday you claim a 100+ year old vampire as your child." she paused for a second, "I'll admit, talking to you has really let me unwind a little, even if you are the ungrateful spawn of my unfaithful husband and some random whore he picked up off the street. And leaving Edward alone for a hundred years has been like a thorn in my side." even as she said this, her form seemed to 'mellow out', she wasn't defined by sharp colors or shapes, she seemed to grow fuzzy at the edges, like a faded photograph.

I was bristling at her jab at my mother, and any other time I would have totally gone off on her, but since she was Edward's mother, I did my best to control myself. "well, er… thanks for sharing? But you know, he isn't all that bad. You should get to know him first." she snorted, and vanished in a whirl of golden light.

I ate the rest of my dinner in silence.

* * *

After I finished eating, I looked at Chrion who nodded. Chiron stepped forward after he nodded and the Gods had left for Olympus.  
"Thank you. Now, I'm sure you have noticed that we have some visitors. I would be an idiot if I didn't think you already knew all about them, so I'm not going to bother to explain. We will continue on as we normally would. Tonight is a Capture the Flag night." A chourus of cheers went up from all of the tables. Percy and Annabeth smiled. "All right, settle down. The Posieden Cabin currently holds the laurels. The Captains of the Blue team will be Percy and Bella, the Captain of the Red team will be Clarisse."

* * *

**Review plz :)**


	12. Chapter 12 also, I'm an awful person

**Authors Note-**

"**A Couple days ago I was on a wicked long and incredibly boring car ride with my family, heading to my grandma's house (I'm pretty sure we actually went over a river and through the woods, but being in a constant state of boredom can have adverse effects on the brain, who knows?). The landscape didn't change much, between the mountains and the long expanses of flat dry land and noxious ranches raising hundreds of smelly cows that made their stretch of highway smell like we'd entered a previously undiscovered circle of hell. But when I wasn't watching Deathly Hallows part 2 (and crying) or drowning my boredom induced sorrows in rest stop vending machine M&Ms (and crying some more), I came to the realization (not for the first time) that I should (AND WILL!) continue this fic. It might have been the middle-of-nowhere delirium, but I made the New Year's resolution to not be lazy (the real reason I haven't updated in…2 years? Though I blamed the delay for awhile on the fact that Heroes of Olympus stole my 'Gaia is the bad guy' idea). But I totally have a big and better idea of where I want this fic to go, and hopefully my writing style has improved, and maybe this fic can be better than I ever intended it to be (pushing it, but whatever) because it'll actually have direction. That being said, I haven't read Twilight in years, and while I've kept up with Heroes of Olympus, I haven't read the original Percy Jackson series in awhile either. I don't really have any intention of reading them again anyway, but if any of you notice and inconsistencies or errors that I would have caught had I read the book, please don't hesitate to tell me in reviews. If I have enough of these problems, I might read them again, but I just thought to put the disclaimer out there before I pick this up again. **

**Thank you to those who read my fics during my absence, and those who kicked my ass by reviewing and making me feel guilty. A lot of my tastes in what I may write about have changed and grown, some fandoms I'll be leaving behind (like Twilight), some I'll probably stick with (like Percy Jackson), and there are countless other fandoms that I hope to contribute to! Thanks in advance for those who read and review, and enjoy!"**

**- My authors note before I re read my fic and died a little on the inside. I forgot I had to write the capture the flag scene…. And I made so many sucky decisions in regards to this fic….. oh god, what have I done….**

* * *

Edward

We couldn't take our eyes off the field when Bella stepped on it. It was like seeing all over again that Bella, My Bella could hold her own against an army. That was the third time that that notion had struck me since finding out her secret, and the twisting feeling I felt in my chest had not gotten any easier to bear. I felt like one of the reasons I had been put on this earth, my destiny, had been ripped away from me. I was supposed to protect Bella, wasn't I? It was a role I had accepted graciously, to look after the fragile girl with the chocolate colored eyes that loved me regardless of what I was. But now, seeing her as a fierce hunter with a commanding visage comparable to that of a vampire, I couldn't help but feel a stab of sadness that I understood, but couldn't suppress.

She was decked out in old jeans that I'd never seen her wear before. They were covered in countless rips and splattered with countless stains and smudges of paint. I guessed that she kept them at camp for purposes like this, because they seemed a size too small and hugged her curves snuggly. I guessed that she'd had them awhile and didn't want to waste money on another pair to dirty up. Just like my old Bella, sensible. Practical. But taking in the rest of her appearance, I was painfully reminded of how just un-Bella she was being. She had on the trade mark Blue Team camp shirt underneath a gleaming bronze chest plate, bronze shin guards and wrist guards poking out of the windbreaker she was wearing. Under one arm was the helmet of the blue team, her weapon necklace dangling around her neck. I couldn't help it, taking in everything about her. I was transfixed, staring at the low pony tail she'd put her hair into, and the tight set of her mouth as Percy spoke to her, brandishing maps of what looked like plans of the woods.

Alice tugged at my sleeve. 'We need to go to our tents. They'll think we're spying.' She thought at me. I rolled my eyes but followed, glancing back at Bella one last time before tearing my eyes away in search of where we needed to go. It wasn't that hard to find, a small field not far away bathed in the red of the supply tents. They had divided up the Cullens who weren't half-bloods so that not one team had any sort of advantage over the other. I didn't know yet how they were doing it, but I knew I had Alice on my side.

Or not. I could feel Chiron approaching me from behind. "Edward. It has been brought to my attention that you have a certain gift?" I knew where this was going, and frankly, I was happy. "Yes, I can read other's minds." He frowned slightly "Then I think you understand why I'll have to pull you out of tonight's game?" "Of course, sir. Is there anything I can do instead?" "Well, since you'll have a better handle on the course of the battle than I probably will, you can help referee. Point out wounded campers; see where the action's going. But you mustn't interfere." Well, I knew what he meant by that. And it pained me to do it, but I nodded. I followed him to the middle ground between the two encampments. He blew a horn, and dead silence seemed to spread thick around the armies like molasses. Both groups clamored over to form a circle around Chiron and myself, their weapons and helmets clinking together as they went.

"Another exciting game is upon us!" he began, cheers went up and the clanging of armor and weapons increased a dynamic. "…But tonight is a special game, and I think you all know why. First of all, we have our guests from Washington. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme will be on the red team," a clamoring of weapons again, "and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be on the Blue team!" an even louder smattering of noise. "…and Edward will be helping me referee. Now, the red team will be captained by Miss Clarissa and the Blue captaincy jointly, by Bella and Percy at Percy's request."

I heard Percy mumble a few feet away, "It's just because you suck a little less at this than I do. And you've done this before." I looked over, and Bella was smirking at him.

Chiron continued, "Now, I know you all are wonder why it is that you are playing capture the flag in the off season, instead of dealing with the pressing matters at hand," he gave a wry smile, "but just because we have some difficult tasks before us, doesn't mean we could use some team building, some practice, and some fun!" everyone roared with triumph at this end of the speech, with the accompanying sounds of shields being bashed together in triumph and excitement. Someone with less bionic hearing would have been near deafened by the noise, but it didn't seem to faze the campers.

And with that, Chiron signaled for the teams to back off to their respected areas. After a quick huddle, the red team swarmed the trees, off to hide their flag. After the mortals heard the sound of a horn through the trees, the blue team took off charging. I watched Bella dip her head over a map, was studying it with Percy and Jasper as she entered the woods, and couldn't help but feel a sense of longing and a fierce need to keep every camper with a weapon from getting within 100 yards of her.

I was really starting to hate this game.

* * *

**In hindsight, this chapter seems kind of short. It seemed longer when I was working on it, I swear! I'll publish the capture the flag chapter in its entirety once midterms are over and I can stop gently weeping and wallowing in self loathing as I write my term paper**

**My only request is that you R&R, my lovelies :) thanks again!**


	13. I'm going to punch myself in the FACE

**I am actually really awful at remembering to do this kshfksjdfhkshf**

**Thank you endlessly to those of you who put up with me **

**also, these always seem longer when I type them up, but ridiculously short when I submit them, sorry about the length.**

* * *

Bella POV

I felt my feet digging deep into the earth as we looped around the westernmost section of the forest; the heaviness of my armor was a weight that I hadn't felt accustomed to in many months. The red team had gone charging en masse more towards the east, so we sent those more accustomed to hand to hand first towards the midsection, next the archers a little to the west of their location, and we brought up the rear with the flag. It was our hope that the fighters would keep any Red Team members occupied while the Archers got into place in the trees, and then both groups would be able to pick off any invaders before they got to us.

But of course we had two of our trump cards, Emmett and Jasper, stand guard along with the Stoll brothers and about ten of Hermes' stealthiest kids hiding in the undergrowth surrounding the flag.

It was awhile before we arrived at the location Jasper had found on the map. We had arrived in a small clearing; archers were already getting into position about 30 yards away from our location.

"See? The trees grow very tall in this area, perfect for the archers. And they're close enough together that it won't be easy to see anyone if you're on the ground. But in the air, you've been spotted before it's even crossed your mind." Jasper was sounding very proud of himself, and very sure. Clearly getting him on our team was good in more ways than one. "so where do you think we should put the flag?" Percy responded. He seemed to be in awe of Jasper, and Jasper had definitely noticed.

He didn't answer at first, but Jasper's head darted around until he saw what he was looking for. The branches of the trees, all a deep redish brown, were draped with vines so thick they seemed to be woven into delicate, leafy blankets. He walked about 10 paces in the direction we'd just come, pulled a sheath of vines from their branch, walked about 15 more and grabbed another. He jogged back to us and hung them on the edge of the clearing.

"See, if you do it just so… yes, see how natural it looks? No one would think twice. It's nice and thick. It's like a tent." He looked almost like an artisan, pulling the vines to the positions he wanted. Some of his golden hair had fallen across his forehead, but in his determination he hadn't noticed. Emmett stood still for once, like a statue, holding the flag as gingerly as he could. Percy was shifting from foot to foot, the Stolls and their siblings were goofing off just out of sight.

He paused for a moment when he was done to admire his work before coming back into a standing position just in front of Emmett. "I'm all finished here. Emmett, you come around the back." I think Emmett is tensing up before the fight, because he was really in the zone. He had on this look of deep concentration, and followed Jasper wordlessly around the trees until they were positioned just behind the canopy Jasper had just set up. After a few gestures and near-silent murmers between the two, Emmett navigated himself in the depths of the vines and shrubbery, Jasper made him disappear.

Rosalie, who had been far back and still to the point where I had forgotten she was there, touched my elbow carefully and said, "let's begin our hunt. Shall we?" she held her hand out for me to take. Her closeness surprised me, but it was her subtle excitement and the hint of playfulness that caught me off guard. She was acting almost friendly, and I shot her a small, wicked smirk. "yes, lets."

* * *

Edward POV

It took some getting used to, but after the teams began to settle into their positions and their minds became more familiar, I was able to paint a clear enough picture for Chiron. "The red team has their flag at the base of those hills, they have Alice guarding the flag. That's good, because Jasper and Emmett are guarding the blue flag in the thick of the forest, over by the river. I've seen them spar before, and I don't know if I want to see it again."

Chiron nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Jasper has a pretty logical set up over to the west. They have small pockets of fighters waiting to ambush the red team's offense, some reasonably skilled archers behind them, and a rough circle of Hermes kids around the flag, which Emmett has. It's very well camouflaged, and Jasper has himself hidden nearby. Their offensive is led by Bella, Rosalie and Percy. It seems that many of the children of Demeter are skilled with small wooden spears tipped with celestial bronze. There's about ten of them total, and about 15 children of Hermes along with them. Their offensive is much smaller than their defensive, though a little more skilled. On the red team, they have their best archers from Apollo in a circle around their flag. The offensive is really just a roaming pack of Ares children led by Carlisle, and I'm not too sure what Esme is doing. I believe she helped the children of Aphrodite, who used their experience in cosmetics to disguise the archers and those guarding the flag. I think even Rosalie will have trouble spotting them when their troop pushes forward." That last part gave me a little punch to the gut. I knew the archers weren't aiming to kill, but the risk had me on the verge of running into the fray myself.

* * *

Alice POV

It honestly surprised me at first that I was allowed to play when Edward wasn't. I mean, until I realized who was on my team. I mean, you don't want to pit Edward against Bella, because he'll be useless. And putting them on the same team will make _her _useless. And then putting Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on a team together? It's like they wanted to crush us. Esme is useless in a fight, unless it's life or death. For sport? Not so much. And Carlisle will try his hardest, he really will. But he's a _pacifist, _honestly. I don't want to toot my own horn, but with my visions I'm sort of supporting my team on my own.

I thanked the tiny Aphrodite girl who smeared mud on my face. Though I dislike squatting in the underbrush covered in filth, I'm not as vain as Rosalie not to appreciate the work the girl did. It seemed like she didn't deserve all of the Aphrodite stereotypes, because she was a magnificent artist.

I watched her dart away; she slid between thin trees like a deer. I fixed my eyes on the Apollo kids in front of me, their backs taught, facing away from the flag. The only way they could ever be seen was from the direction the blue team wouldn't be coming from. I closed my eyes and focused on the visions. They were unusually hazy, but I was determined to glean something useful. We had to have _some _advantage, after all.

And then, as if someone had flipped a switch, everything went impenetrably black.

* * *

**R&R, my lovelies :)**


End file.
